


Visitors In The Night

by The_Clockwork_King



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clockwork_King/pseuds/The_Clockwork_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, twelve trolls are sent to Earth for a school project and unknowingly fulfill a centuries-old prophecy when they are left behind. They meet humans, the terrifying alien race that even trolls dare not go to war with, and must integrate themselves into the society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prophecy

_There is a collection of tales of The Mirthful Messiah and their Capricious Minstrels, a bible of sorts for those who follow them. There is a story about how humans and trolls came to be._

 

_A long time after the universe was created, it is said that there was a time where the Messiah stopped being mirthful, and grew sadder and sadder every day. Their Minstrels were not affected, and spent their days attempting to cheer them up, but nothing worked. Eventually, the Messiah opened up to her Minstrels._

 

_"This universe is so beautiful," they said, looking down at their creation, "But so very empty and quiet. The sounds of the wind through the trees and the background hum of the cosmos is no longer enough for me."_

 

_And so their Minstrels created animals to fill the worlds with their noise, and soon found that there were few worlds who could support life. But, for a while, they were happy. But, one day, they grew unhappy with the world again._

 

_"My dear Minstrels," they said, gazing gloomily at the world, "These creatures are lovely and beautiful in and of themselves, but they are so very unaware of everything. They do not wonder and marvel at the world, and so do not truly enjoy it."_

 

_Their Minstrels thought long and hard, and eventually came to a decision. They would create two species in the image of the Messiah, and send them to two planets. And so they created trolls and humans, and all was well._

 

_Eventually, The Piper got a vision of the future, as gods sometimes do, and she saw what would happen if ever the two species would meet. Her words became prophecy, handed down generations of Emissaries, Implicators and Missionaries who followed their teachings._

 

_"When our children meet, two of a colour shall bleed together and coax new gods from mortal flesh."_


	2. A Fuchsia Clue

Many years ago, as the year was turning from 2015 to 2016, one small, insignificant action on one small, insignificant planet caused the fated convergence of two species. These species were counterparts, beings who, though separated by genetics and the void of space, developed similarly. This was due to the tampering of The Capricious Minstrels, who thought it inappropriate for two counterpart species to not be similar.

 

One species, trolls, became a powerful conquering race. They inhabited several planets, Beforus and Alternia being the main two.

 

The humans stayed on Earth, expanding their control over their own world.

 

The trolls were aware of the humans' existence, and were displeased that these creatures of legend, spoken of in awed whispers by the followers of The Mirthful Messiah, were meek and afraid of the thought of aliens.

 

Despite this, they dared not go to war with humans for their well-desired land. Humans, though a stay-at-home species, were well versed in the arts of deceit and destruction.

 

Besides, destroying other races held no consequences. Destroying humans would have the Messiah's followers up in arms. Humans were part of the sacred duality, and were therefore untouchable.

* * *

 

On Alternia, a troll clutch stood beside a large ship, talking and checking their equipment. In a few hours, this clutch would be leaving their home planet for the first time in their lives.

 

Each had a small gun, some basic communication equipment and a Body Regulation Suit, in case they were assigned to an uninhabitable planet. The clutch in question was a twelve-troll clutch from the Conquest Studies class.

 

The ship was an old one, and didn't seem very well kept. There were grooves on both sides, just under the wings, and some of the silvery, reflective cloaking material that coated it was definitely wearing off, exposing the bronze sheen of the metal underneath. Of course, most of the clutch didn't care. They were trolls, and trolls were meant to rush into dangerous things without caring.

 

One of the trolls, a brown-blood in a wheelchair, was already inside the ship, checking to make sure all the equipment in the fuselage was working and still there, checking the monitor counting down to the time the clutch had to leave every once in a while.  His name was Tavros Nitram, and he liked to consider himself the biggest wuss on the trip

.

Everything about the ship worried him; its constant groaning, its engines that he was pretty sure had been recalled weeks ago, the fact that the coordinates for their assigned planet (which were also on the monitor) changed every few minutes, everything. 

* * *

Adult trolls milled about in the hangar, watching the clutches prepare for their trips and betting on who would come back alive. Most of them had nothing to do until the students left, as they weren't allowed to interfere with the preparations. 

 

One, a psionic by the name of Rannah, was running diagnostics on the ships' A.I, nodding to himself every once in a while and making approving sounds or muttering to himself depending on the state of the A.I. Every once in a while, he made comments on the bets, watching the cameras inside the ships or simply commenting that the ship might not even be up to date enough to make it to the assigned planets. His glasses, thick, taped in the middle, with mismatched blue and red lenses, sat on a table next to him. He couldn't read with the damn things on, and a few of the other engineers glanced curiously at his eyes.

 

Some of the highbloods avoided looking at him altogether. This was not really a surprising thing, given the circumstances. Sometimes, they seemed to forget that he was a psionic and not a blueblood; some said he gave orders like a highblood, and he supposed they meant it as a compliment. He was good at his job, one of the highest ranking engineers in his field, and he knew it.

 

Rannah kept an eye on ship number twelve, which seemed to be having a bit of difficulty with its programming. He wasn't particularly worried out of concern for the clutch's safety; that ship was carrying the Empress' heir and it could cost his life if that one didn't come back.

 

The coordinates jumped from one planet to another, (as if it couldn't decide which one it wanted), getting farther and farther away from Alternia each time. Finally, it settled on coordinates he was unfamiliar with, and he ran his third diagnostic on the ship. Getting the results back seconds later, he sighed. The ship seemed to be behaving normally, which meant it was getting external orders from somewhere. Biting one fingernail and glancing around to make sure that nobody was paying attention to him, he located the navigation orders in the ship's programming and tried to trace it. 

 

A fuchsia screen popped up on his device, demanding his tier twelve security information, and he quickly backtracked, glancing around again; this time there was a hint of panic. _I was only on the server a few seconds, they wouldn't have noticed_ , he thought, fighting down his fear, hoping it wasn't showing on his face. He only had tier five clearance. Tier twelve was the Empress' closest advisers' clearance. 

 

"Thomehow, I don't think twelve ith going to get very far." he said, hoping his voice wasn't shaking as much as he thought. 


End file.
